I'm Here
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: Zack will make sure that he would always by Cloud's side whenever the boy needs him.


**Title:** I'm Here

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Summary:** Zack will make sure that he would always by Cloud's side whenever the boy needs him, even at the time when Cloud's afraid of thunder

* * *

Cloud sigh, lying down on the couch then as he took the remote TV on his hand, turning the TV on and watched at the channel that was currently on before he changed into another channel as he already got bored watching it.

He keeps changed the channel again and again, but he couldn't find a single channel that takes his interest, so he sigh again, turning off the TV before he put one of his arm beneath his head.

The sound of the clock tickling sounded in the apartment, it was really quiet and Cloud didn't do anything except keep staring at the white ceiling.

Cloud was waiting in Zack's room right since the older man had invited him over to his room. Zack said he wanted to spent times with him, so Cloud was more than happy to come over. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side. When Cloud came to Zack's room, the older man wasn't there, leaving him only a single note on the couch which saying that he was sent to another mission by Sephiroth.

On the note, Zack had told him that he will be back as fast as he could and told Cloud to stay in his room. So Cloud did, but he was bored. Really bored. Though rooms for cadets like him didn't have any TV like first-class soldier does, Cloud felt really bored when Zack's not here with him.

Both he and Zack has been together for almost… what? four months maybe. Cloud had always been in love with Zack since the first time they met when they were sent to a mission together, and he was more than happy when Zack told him he loves him as well.

Zack is a very caring person, he love cuddling with Cloud, and when he needs or needs someone, Zack would always be there for him.

When he felt like crying, Zack would always be there for him to lend him a shoulder to cry on.

When he felt happy, Zack would always be there for him to laugh together and would always be happy for him whatever it is that makes him happy.

When he was awaked on the middle of the night, Zack would always stay up for him until he finally asleep again.

When he had a nightmare, Zack would always gather him in a tight hug and humming him a song to calm him down.

Yeah, Zack would always be there for him no matter what. That's why he love Zack very much, Zack is his world, his happiness, and he would do anything to repay all of the older man's kindness and to make him happy.

The sound of the phone ringing made Cloud snapped out of his mind, he stares at the phone that keep ringing on top of the table before he sat up, grabbing the phone and picked it up. "Uhm… hello?"

"_Cloud?"_

Cloud smile at those too familiar voice, "Hey Zack."

"_You're still in my room?"_

Cloud blushed a bit, "Well… you told me too. Unless you want me to leave…"

"_Oh no no no! It's not that! I'm just very happy that… you know, waiting for me."_

Cloud felt himself smiling hearing that. We would always wait for Zack forever if he have to if it means he would make the older man happy. "It's nothing, really."

"_But I'm really sorry, you must be waiting for me long enough."_

A chuckle escape from his lips, "You don't have to apologize. You're on mission, I understand."

"_Yeah well, I'm finished right and I'm on my way home. Will you wait for me?"_

Cloud smile, "I'll always wait for you, Zack."

"_Oh Gaia, I love you very much Cloud."_

Cloud felt himself blushing hearing the sudden declaration. Though he cannot help but still blushing whenever Zack says that three magic words to him, he's just being himself maybe, but of course felt very happy when he heard Zack said that to him, he felt like he was loved and precious.

"I-I… love you too…" shyly, Cloud replied back, a smile form on his lips.

"_Well, I'll see you later then." _

"Hmm, see you."

With that, Cloud ended the call and put it back on the table, almost jumping when a loud thunder roar in the sky.

Cloud stares at the sky through the window, seeing how dark the sky has become and he yelp in surprised as the thunder roaring loudly again.

He sinks into the floor, looking down at his own hands and saw his hands trembling, along with his body.

For some reason, he suddenly felt his body goes numb and cold as he could feel his body still trembling. He tried to put his arms around himself, hoping that it would make himself feel calm, but when the thunder roared again on the dark sky, his body becomes even more trembled.

Cloud hated himself for being scared over a thunder like this. He had become like this since he was struck by a thunder when he was ten years old. He thought that he had gotten over his over his fear over thunder, but looks like he didn't.

Cloud shut his eyes tightly as he put his arms around him even tighter, feeling how cold sweat rolling from his forehead against another sound of the thunder.

He really had thought that he didn't scared of thunder, because there's one of those time when he and Zack trapped in Zack's room and it was raining that day, a loud thunder sounded on that day, but he didn't feel scared.

Maybe… maybe it was because of Zack that he didn't feel scared. That time Zack was there for him, and maybe it was because he was with Zack that his feelings of happiness for being with Zack win over his fear over thunder.

Through all of the loud sound from the thunder, Cloud was sure that he could hear the doorbell ringing. He want to ignore whoever it is waiting outside the door since he didn't have much strength to stand up, he still could feel that his body trembling, and he didn't want to look pathetic to whoever it is outside his door, like General Sephiroth for example. He's a SOLDIER, he couldn't be weak.

But as the doorbell ringing again and again and again, Cloud knew that he couldn't ignored it, so with much of his strength, he stood up, taking a deep breath to calm down himself. But when another thunder sounded loudly on the sky, he yelped in surprised.

Putting a hand over his chest to calm himself, he walked to the front door, silently praying that whoever it is outside didn't heard him scream.

Cloud open the front door then, blinking as he watched in surprised at the person stood in front of his door.

"Zack?" he questioned at the raven hair man who stood in front of the door. "You're here already?" he asked but soon it was replaced by a small yelp coming from him when the thunder roar loudly again.

Zack stepped inside his room, pushing Cloud lightly so both of them were inside. Cloud only stare at his lover who took off his boots before he shut his eyes tightly and covered both his ears with his hands when the thunder roar again.

When he felt a pair of arms around him, Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see Zack was hugging him while looking down at him in concern. "You okay?"

Cloud nodded, "Y-yeah…"

Zack pulled him to the couch, making himself comfortable there before pulling Cloud on the wrist to sit next to him, wrapping his arms back around Cloud then as he laid his back against the couch. "Man, I'm beat."

Cloud look at his lover, "Why don't you took a shower?"

"Nah, I'll do that later. I'm being too comfortable here." Zack let out a grin as he tilt his head swiftly so he'll rest on Cloud's soft blonde hair.

Cloud was about to protest when another thunder sounded in the sky, and he hide his face against Zack's chest before he knew it.

"It's okay." a gentle whisper sounded next to Cloud's ear before a hand placed in the back of his head, followed by a gentle stroke on his hair. "It's okay, I'm here."

Cloud's heart thumping hearing that coming from Zack, and he couldn't hide the smile formed on his lips. He felt himself relaxed in Zack's arms.

Zack would always be there for him for sure.

"Thank you…" he said almost in whisper, but with this close distance between them, Zack could still heard it.

"For what?" Zack asked, nuzzling his face against Cloud's hair.

"For being here with me right now…"

Zack smile, kissing Cloud on the forehead, "You know that I would always be there for you, right?"

Cloud nodded. Yeah, he knew that, and he never questioned or doubts that fact.

Cloud nuzzle closer against Zack's chest, Silence fell over between them, only the sound of thunder that clearly could be heard by them. But Cloud didn't bother by it anymore since the only thing that mattered to him know is Zack's warm and Zack's arms that wrapped around his body and hands stroking his hair lovingly.

"Zack?" Cloud called out, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

Cloud slowly smile, "I love you… so much."

Zack seems very satisfied hearing that as he let out a content smile before replying, "I love you too Cloud, more than anything."

Satisfied by the answered, Cloud smiles even wider as he shut his eyes closed, hearing the way Zack's heart beating against his ear before he fell asleep.

Cloud knew that the moment he wake up, Zack would be here with him.

Because Zack always by his side whenever he needs him.

* * *

**Another fluffy one-shot from me. XD oh I just love fluff~ oh how much I want to cuddle Cloud XD *kicked by Zack***

**Thank you for reading^^ Review would be more than appreciated^^**


End file.
